


An der schönen blauen Donau

by freckleder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabbles, M/M, and kuroo is hopelessly romantic, kenma is not a winter person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckleder/pseuds/freckleder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo had suggested to do this. He had called it ‘making memories’. Kenma wasn’t convinced but he would climb on top of Mount Everest if that was what it took to make Kuroo happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An der schönen blauen Donau

Kenma braced himself when he opened the door of the car. The icy breeze enveloped him as soon as he took a step outside. The snow crunched under his feet with every step he took.

He pulled his scarf up to cover his mouth and nose, carefully following the path Kuroo made in the previously untouched snow. It was so dark he could barely see where he was walking. Not a single sound was audible except for them making their way up the hill and their heavy breath.

The fact that they were the only ones around reassured Kenma even more that they should be at home, in their warm apartment, covered in blankets. Kuroo had suggested to do this. He had called it _‘making memories’_. Kenma wasn’t convinced but he would climb on top of Mount Everest if that was what it took to make Kuroo happy.

He felt the cold biting at every spot of skin that wasn’t covered but he didn’t complain. He kept moving, further and further. When Kenma spotted the top of the hill his lungs were burning. The scarf protected his face but it inhibited his breath and he thought of wrapping his hands around a warm cup of tea, the hot liquid running down his throat. He kept his gaze focused on Kuroo’s broad back instead, trying to keep up.

The closer Kenma got to the top the steeper the ascend got. On the last few meters he had to take his hands out of his pockets to keep himself steady. Kuroo reached one hand out to Kenma and pulled him up.

Kenma took in the view. The sky was pitch black and stretched out until it reached the horizon. The amount of stars was uncountable, each so bright and vibrant and clear. He felt small compared to them but he had never felt closer to the sky than at this moment. If he would reach up his fingers would graze the darkness above him.

All he could see of the city was a sea of lights. Kenma glanced at Kuroo, who was setting up an ancient radio that ran on batteries. He couldn’t check his phone because he was wearing gloves, so he relied on Kuroo to mind the time. _He relied on Kuroo_. Kenma couldn’t pinpoint the moment he had been comfortable enough to trust Kuroo with anything. It had taken him a lot of time but Kuroo had been fine with that and had let him proceed at his own pace.

When Kuroo had asked him if he wanted to move in together he thought it was going to be impossible. He had been surprised by his own adaptability. Now Kuroo was the pillar that kept him steady when everything else started to slip away. He looked at him, fumbling with the antenna, and he thought of how he wouldn’t want to be here with any other person of this entire universe. _Only Kuroo._

The radio finally worked and the voice of the host ripped through the silence.

_10_

_9_

Kenma held out his hands and gave Kuroo a questioning look.

_8_

_7_

Kuroo took a step closer so Kenma could wrap his arms around him.

_6_

_5_

_4_

They both watched sky above the city in anticipation.

_3_

_2_

_1_

The firework went off.

“Happy New Year,” Kuroo whispered and leaned down to kiss Kenma.

Then the radio started to play the New Year’s Waltz and they gently followed the music. Kenma rested his head on Kuroo’s shoulder and let him lead them through the snowy landscape.

 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! I wrote some short drabbles to start off the new year. I know that it's already the 3rd but I didn't have time to do this before now, I hope you enjoyed it! Oh and here it's a tradition that at midnight the new year's waltz is played and people dance to it, you can listen to it [ here ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CTYymbbEL4/) in case you're interested


End file.
